


The Call

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cell Phones, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Murder, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500, disturbing behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The first thing that Mycroft Holmes notices is wrong is that his brother calls him instead of texts.Oneshot/drabble





	The Call

Mycroft Holmes sighed as he picked up the phone. He had to admit he was a bit surprised. And as soon as that registered he was worried too. "Since when do you call and not text?" he spoke into the phone, his voice tense. More than he meant to sound like. "What happened, Sherlock?"

When Sherlock spoke, his voice was odd. "He promised me he'd never touch him. He said it was our game."

"Sherlock? What happened?"

"...he told me... I'm such an idiot..." Sherlock sobbed suddenly.

Mycroft's blood ran cold. "Sherlock--"

"John, he..." he sobbed again.

"Oh my god." Mycroft got up. "Stay where you are, I'm coming to you. It's going to be oka--"

The phone clicked.

"Sherlock?! Fuck."

Mycroft wanted to put his head in his hands. But he couldn't. His little brother needed him.


End file.
